RPG: Deadpool&Roxy
by somethingunwritten
Summary: The villians are rising up and making it harder for the heroes to live in peace but Deadpool thinks he has the answer - kill the King Pin and he enlists Roxys help, will they succeed or get distracted?  -SHORT SNIPPETS IN 2 VIEWS ROXY/DEADPOOLS-
1. General admin etc

Before you read please note

this was taken from an RPG written by myself and a friend. I have only written the "Roxys View" parts.

Wade Wilson aka Deadpool, I do not own this character or "Wades View"

read enjoy the chapters are short and conclusion is unknown at this point.

I own the Character Roxy, Roxy Exeter is 27 years old, young beautiful and enjoys a good thrill. She had superhuman fighting ability's and is often seen getting into the darker side of things.

Enjoy my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxys view:

If you asked me to believe in something I would believe in a hero yet that seemed so unlikely lately. Everyone was missing? Were had they gone? The fires and wars raged New York City. The fires and the constant hate against those who took the law into there own hands to help everyone. The ones that stopped the villains taking over. The city had being on alert for heros to show themselves to protect against the villains destroying the city and there reputations. Roxy hadn't seen her kids in weeks she had being hiding out because she wasnt exactly a good girl who roamed the city she caused more bad than good, she opened her eyes -0 she noticed something or someone move in the bedsit she had being staying in. sharply she got up looking around who ever it was was behind her.  
"Wade? What are you doing here? Its not safe in New York"  
she said without even looking around at him as he stood behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Wades View:

Wade heard the female talk and hearing what she had to say just made him laugh  
"safe?no where is safe toots. reminds me...dont have sex without protection...Chlamydia isnt a name of a hot chick is an STI that will fuck your genitals up...Ya huh is true...is too...is too...oh shuddup"  
one thing about Wade was...well he was crazy he lost his mind years ago and nothing was going to change that. But as he looked up he faced Roxy  
"So new yorks no safe?really why not? Did someone let out King Kong again? Mother'fuckers...Lets get him"  
He took out both his guns that were strapped to his side..."

Now if i was 600 feet tall and pissed off...where would i go?"


	4. Chapter 4

Roxys View:

she turned around to face him with a smile on her face it was good to see him she hadnt seen familiar faces before.  
"yeah well i dont have sex with any old whore"  
she said smirking watching him as he spoke it was interesting to see how he had turned into this when he had once being someone strong someone she had looked up to, she looked at him with a raised eye brow.  
"i dont know you know i kinda dont think like him.."  
she said and she raised her eye brow.  
"The king pin is involved hes whats causing the civilians to worry about the heros intentions.. dont get in the middle of this Wade look at you..you cant fight him..pick your fights..rest.."  
the last thing she wanted was to have to worry about Wade Wilson.


	5. Chapter 5

Wades View:

Wade turned to her as he held his guns  
"What...no King kong, well King PIN is a bit big so he will do might as well kill kill KILL!"  
He laughed but heard what she said before  
"oh and like any whore ya not? as i remember didnt i fuck you when you were Petey? or cloney? well one of the toys. But ooh well past is the past and im a scum back...so why am i in your bedsit? im confused about this...no you started it ...no you...no im not going to ask her...no...no im not...ok fine i will..."  
He looked over her as he asked  
"Can i feel your boobies?"


	6. Chapter 6

Roxys View:

Roxy looked down then back up at him she knew exactly where her guns were and how to pull them out in a simple moment.  
"do you think you could kill the king pin Wade? seriously."  
she watched him for a moment and she turned away looking out at the plain bare room that she was staying in just for one night she smiled, turning to him - she smirked.  
"Well you didnt mind that fact when you was fucking my brains out did you?"  
she said and she laughed looking at him, she pushed her hand against his face and looked in his eyes.  
"who you talking to Wadey whos in your head?"  
she smirked watching him, he was almost a shadow of who he was and Roxy couldnt help but get off his misfortune.


	7. Chapter 7

Wades View:

"Me?I can kill anyone and everyone if they deserve it"  
He told her but when asked about the two things he laughed  
"Babe you were a good fuck and i like that and as for me talking to im talking to myself...he says hi and that you got nice lips"  
He laughed again to himself  
"yeah that was pretty funny nice joke...So Roxy what we doing about Pin ball?"  
He asked as he looked directly at her. as her hand was on his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Roxys View:

**"Your cocky enough to"  
she said and she smiled, her beautiful pearl;y whites flashed at him as always she looked flawless in black.  
"dam i wish i had someone in my head to throw compliments at you"  
she joked but only so she didnt have to think about how insane he seemed to be she smiled.  
"thank you.."  
she said simply from here crimson red lips as she spoke and he touched her cheek she touched his hand and pulled in as if to kiss him.  
"dont look now but your mate pin balls friends are at the door..."  
she said simply she looked right in his eyes grabbing his hand.  
"come on where leaving.."  
she said and she was already on her way to the window grabbing a couple of hangers from the side she looked back at him.  
"unless you want to stay and play with the amateurs.."  
she stood on the window leadge ready to swing across to the opposite apartment on the power lines.  
"or you wanna find the big guy?"  
she said laughing she didnt even wait before she placed the hanger on the line and started swinging across.**


	9. Chapter 9

Wades View:

Everything was happening at once and then the door went as he looked at Roxy but he didnt want to leave  
"**but but but mom i wanna shoot them!"**  
He said as he got up and then looked through his little compartments  
"**come on where are you, see this is why i need a utility belt like that dude..."**  
Then as he found what he was looking for he grinned from under his mask and put it in the middle of the room  
"**Aw so cute, you do daddy proud"**  
And what was left behind by wade was a little machine gun something that Weasel shurnk down the large model of the torrent was deadly.  
"**I know what ya thinkin why i leave my action man toy, well it packs a punch to anyone that comes through the door, now lead the way my beautiful henchwoman and lets do us some fun."**  
He grinned as he waited her orders


	10. Chapter 10

Roxys View:

**Roxy looked at him, fuck, he was literally crazy she thought in her head. but it didnt scare her it thrilled her that he was in this unknown strange weak state kind-a thing. she smiled. She watched him for a moment and laughed at what he had left yet the men could be heard outside the door it was locked.  
"Dam Wade.. your literally crazy as ass"  
she said smiling and her bright red lip stick shone she took his hand pulling him towards the window.  
"well come on lets leave your little friend to sort them lets go play with the big boys."  
she said and she smiled kissing his cheek, leaving her lip stick on his mask - just because she wanted her mark on him.  
"you coming with me or after me?"  
she said holding on to the power line ready to swing across.**


	11. Chapter 11

Wades View:

Wade laughed as he prepared himself to follow Roxy as she lead the way  
"**ill be right behind ya sugar totts"**  
He said as he mimicked what she done, he would stay in as close as he could at each moment  
"**Nah ah, no...no i do not...Oh shuddup i don't like Twlight or High school musical. No no...even though Dakota fanning looked good...Waitasec...shuddup"**  
Wade was clearly talking to himself , ever since Shaw fucked up his mind things have never really been the same only gotten worst


	12. Chapter 12

Roxys View:

**Roxy placed the hanger on teh power lines and speeeeeeeeeeed, across the street crashing through a window thankfully the apartment was empty she just hoped he was sane enough to follow she wanted to know who and what had fucked him up but she'd save that for another time she looked up at the bedsit she had being staying in.  
"WADE!"  
she yelled over waiting for him to come.**


	13. Chapter 13

Wades View:

"yadayadayada hush i'm on my way just need some time for my hair to blow"  
Wade was always near by as he landed near Roxy he looked around first before putting his attention at Roxy  
"where to now me lady of black, oooooo can I call you blackie as A code name?"


	14. Chapter 14

Roxys View:

**she smiled as she hit the floor, flawless as always it didnt phase her she wasnt the family type being sat at home just bored her as much as she hated to think about it. she smiled looking at him as he put his attention on her she brushed her hair back not that it needed it it was prefect even with a brush through the wind.  
"Backie... i mean you have a cool nickname Deadpool, and all you come up with for me is Blackie?"  
Roxy laughed as she smiled at Wade she had to admit he made her smile, the fact that he was into a lot of things she was and he didnt treat her any different (bar wanting to fuck her) than any other guy fighter/assassin/killer etc. she smiled and she looked at him for a moment before walking in the kitchen to see what was in the cupboards looking at the fridge it seemed they had burst in on a young couples home. Roxy looked around at him with a smile.  
"Well we get out of here but maybe we can steal some of there clothes so we dont look so obvious?"  
Roxy said before waiting for his answer she went into the bedroom finding something to wear.  
"then we get out of here and find your man"  
she said with a smile on her face pulling her guns from strange places within her dress.**


	15. Chapter 15

Wades View:

"**Well blackie is awesomenes, now well what we doing to wear?What we doing huh huh huh?"**  
He asked as he looked around  
"**right remind me where the fuck are we?werent we just at your place?**  
He wasnt sure the thing was he was losing his mind well hes lost it a while ago and things would never be the same for him after that.  
"**Rght so yeah fill me in on the plan i though you wanted to kill the pin king"**


	16. Chapter 16

Roxys View:

**she looked at him and laughed  
"if im blackie your redie!"  
she said winking and looked at him she frowned and put her dress back on but shoved a tshirt on top.  
"just shove something over your clothes so we look different once we get a few blocks away we can change.."  
she said laughing and threw him a badly designed shirt she looked at him.  
"we just swung across here.."  
like spider-man, she thought to herself. she looked at him.  
"i thought you wanted him dead?"  
Roxy itched her head this insane thing that was going on was making her head hurt.**


	17. Chapter 17

Wades View:

"**Aww what change the threads?but this boy looks good in red, and i like the way i look instead, plus why ya at it call me Fred...to be honest i could of made it as a rapper if i didnt have cancer...but oh well go merc job"**  
He looked around and then at her as the thought of wanting the king pin dead.  
"**wait i thought you did...yes im sure she did...look shuddup...anyway i thought you wanted him like...fish food?"**  
He asked as he raised an eyebrow from under his mask.


	18. Chapter 18

Roxys View:

**She laughed and she shook her head. did he ever shut up? she turned to him and raised her eye brow.  
"have you finished? because im pretty sure youve used almost every word in the dictionary! do you ever shut up? well you never did shut up how can one man talk so much"  
she thought for a moment and looked at him.  
"keep the clothes...you look kinda hot anyway"  
she said laughing. then she raised her eye brow.  
"No, you want the king Pin- i have no beef with him, then again why do you want him so badly?"  
Roxy smirked and waved her hand.  
"In fact why do i care but i might as well help take him down whats in it for me?"  
she said getting a little closer to Wade looking at him. god he was so crazy.**


	19. Chapter 19

Wades View:

Wade heard what she had to say instantly thinking and talking to himself about the attitude, even if it was in a joking way but Roxy had that about her, he remembered, she wasnt that much of a good girl that she let others believe, she was fucking Wade behinds Bens back but what was because he was never Peter thats what he put together in his head.

"Do i ever shut up? No not while im awake, but i do look kinda good in these clothes BUT! Im hungry and i want..."

His voice now went low and husky

"...a fucking Chimyconga"

He gave her quick evils but then pressed a button on his side which gave him a pre set look. He now looked like he did back in the day (Jensen).

"Lets go eat, if no chimcongas i want something good, oh your a chick you got anything good to make me with ya skills? I remember what my dad told me, always get a good bitch, cause bitches do the dishes..."

He grinned as he saw how close Roxy was now but what did he wanna do about King pin? In fairness he thought it was her idea, but he was mental the idea goes and passes most likely.

"And whats in it for you if we did take down the king pin or Bowling? Well...want a...Cookie?"

He offered with a big grin but then changed his mind.

"Second thoughts get ya own fucking cookie i like cookies...NAY! I LOVE COOKIES!:( ...I like hair too."

He now moved his right hand to Roxys Dark black hair to play with it.

"Golly gosh! So soft...oooo that rhymed im such a MC"


	20. Chapter 20

Roxys View:

The thing was, Roxy knew just how far she could push and joke with people, and she knew she could have little joke with Wade. she smiled, rolling her eyes she walked towards the kitchen - maybe feeding him was a good die she'd get some peace. She almost felt like she was back home again with the all the talking and moaning, yet her kids were almost 4 times younger than he was how could he be so...needy? she smiled.

"OKAY OKAY... well get you some food."

she said listening to him, as he spoke then he suggested going out she smiled. she was never the housewive type. watching him 'change' his appearance she walked in the door way rolling her eyes as he said #the comment about getting a good bitch she pushed into him so she could walk through the door. which was locked of course so she bent down and got the key from under the mat and began unlocking it.

"im no bodys bitch Wade..."

she said as she opened the door, she looked at him she began to wonder herself what was going on and hoe she had come to be hunting gther king pin with him, when before she'd laid low, wait..that so wasnt like her she frowned she was starting to doubt if she had lost herself- your strong, independent and beautiful you get the job done and you get paid. she smiled often giving herself little prep talks because she believed it.

"Im sure he'd love his new name unless you want to go bowling?"

she said laughing, he was kind of making her a little edgy with the way he was so on the ball, boom boom boom. she looked at him.

"OKAY, keep your cookies.. im watching my figure anyway"

she said with a cheeky wink. what ever she did there was always time for play. As they left the apartment she felt his hands in her hair she laughed.

"well im sure you wouldnt be short of things to say.."

his constant childlike talking was making her think about her kids, they were only young 5 years old and they lived with her parents but it still made her worry if anyone had used them to get to her. looking at her phone she had no messages she looked back at him and smiled.

"lets go find you some..cookies?"

she laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

Wades View:

WAde heard her and felt her pushed passed him he just walked around her place taking in the view while he spoke to her.  
"**oh cookies"**  
with that that was all he really heard and went over to her.  
"**any here? we gotta go out? we gotta busy a cap in a mo'fos ass? Wanna buy hookers...yes buy hookers, why not? but thats not fair...and even if they did have aids healing factor duh...score"**  
After talking to..well himself he looked at Roxy  
"**So Cookies? And figure? watching? take a break ill do that"**  
He grinned as he looked her down and up but stopped at her breast directly.  
"**Booooooobies..."**  
He was immature and child like, but he always got the job done if there was someone needed to be whacked but only now if they deserve it as he changed his views on that after wanting to save people and be some sort of his right hand then poked her breast.  
"**Pamala Anderson has huge boobs, want implants rox? "**


	22. Chapter 22

Roxys view:

**Roxy raised her eye brow.  
"we can go to the coffee shop on the corner they do gaint cookies.. but hookers i dont think you can get any there"  
she smirked and she walked out of the flat walking down the hall way she turned back to him as he was looking her up and down.  
"you are such a prev Wade"  
Roxy felt him poke her boob, she laughed because it wasnt like he hadnt seen her naked before but she didnt care about his little joked about bigger boobs because she liked the way she looked and she knew men did too.  
"baby im all natural.. i dont need fasleys..in fact yours are starting to get bigger than mine"  
she looked down at his chest - she was only kidding.**


	23. Chapter 23

Wades View:

"**you know what sUgar toots? if got my self a pair of titties i doubt i could ever kill again after all id be getting hit in the face all the time plus id be dreaming of having a family and abusive husband that hits me and then gets his friends to rape me"**  
Wade had a dreamy look on his face  
"**That really does sound like the dream doesnt it? Guess you are the lucky one"**  
Looking at Roxy Wade shared a smirk  
"**Now, where the fuck are my cookies?"**  
He asked her and his face soon went straight.  
"**And if i find a nut in them i swear...ill fucking kill you"**  
After that he soon had a bright grin on his face  
"**COOKIES!" **


	24. Chapter 24

**Roxys View:**

**Roxy raised her eye brow and laughed.  
"i think its a little dream you have of being a housewive aye Wadey"  
she smiled pinching his cheek as she made her way out of the apartment block and he followed her.  
"yeah cause ive had a string of badass men havnt i?"  
she said and she looked awat slightly but she couldnt even think seriously with him. he was all around crazy and she kind of liked it.  
"kill me and you wont get your cookies.. cause ill take you down with me"  
soon enough after his endless talking they made there way into the cookie joint.  
"Uhmm do you have any money Wade? cause i kind dont carry any.. dont have any pockets"  
she said with a smile running her hands down her black dress.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wades View:**

"**Me Money? im more broke than a bank in greese"**  
He said to her and then raised his eyebrow.  
"**and why you want money? "**  
He reached into his pocket and only had 5 bucks.  
"**give you money to get me cookies or use this to get a hooker...dammmit now im confused on what i want!"**  
He told her as he gave an -.- expression on his face


	26. Chapter 26

**Roxys View:**

**she laughed  
"Grease made money... Grease 2 didn't"  
she laughed and she looked at him taking the 5 bucks. she smiled.  
"well maybe we need to rob a bank or find a rich man?"  
she shurgged. she liked the man idea..if he was hot she laughed to herself walking up to the greasy cookie guy. she turned to him.  
"shut up Wade... simple you get a cookie.. im a hooker you have me on your arm... "  
she smiled then winked as she turned to get him a cookie dam he was hard work.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wades View:**

"**I was talking more about the country but fair enough"**  
He said but he looked at roxy  
"**why have a hooker on my arm? Its better fucking than linking arms, you is stupid...yeah i know she is...agreed...COOKIE!"**


	28. Chapter 28

**Roxys View:**

**she looked at him.  
"they have no money?"  
she looked down, dam she really needed to get into world news she thought to herself. Roxy rolled her eyes.  
"well youve had me between the sheets why not down scale"  
she rolled her eyes because one side of her wanted to knock him out and the other found him a little funny and it was nice to have company. she laughed and shoved the large cookie between his teeth walking out of the shop she rolled her eyes and muttered.  
"i hope that cookie shuts him up."**


	29. Chapter 29

**Wades View:**

WAde took a bit and then spat it out and threw it down to the ground.  
"**I SAID NO NUTS!"**  
He took out his gun and shoot the guy she bought it from...  
"**opps...ok well he was killing me with nuts"**  
He said as he looked at roxy.  
"**no i dont want to,,,,,i dont...dont say i do when you do...you lie..."**  
Speaking to himself was like having two people at once,


	30. Chapter 30

**Roxys View:**

**Roxy laughed.  
"dont be a drama queen...oh..i like your style Wa.."  
she was about to say his name but the last thing they needed was a name to a face when the cops came she looked at him.  
"Oh god you have a nut allergy?"  
she laughed it was funny. kind of? this strong powerful guy knocked back by nuts. she laughed taking him by his arm.  
"come on big guy and big guy two"  
she said and as they got out side she pushed him softly in the wall and looked at him.  
"so whom i talking to?"  
she said biting her lip.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Wades View:**

Next thing wade knew was he was against the wall.  
"**depends ...yeah depends you gotta pay me to know...pay you? no she can pay me...pfft please you'd blow it on champagne ...yeah so would you...touche..."**  
Looking at Roxy he smirked  
"**ya talking to Wade who owns the movements...other wade just the thoughts..."**  
He laughed and giggled a few times.  
"**Nice Joke wadey..." **


	32. Chapter 32

**Roxys View:**

**Roxy laughed, he was so..different but the same but she liked the way he acted he was fun unlike ever other person who seemed so serious she raised her eye brow.  
"dam..Wade your confusing me..god help your head"  
she said and she looked up hearing the cop cars.  
"well Wadey...both of you..were gonna have to get out of here unless you wanna end up in a cell?"  
Roxy wondered what had happened to him maybe theyd find out after they found the kingpin, if they ever found him.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Wades VieW:**

"**blah blah blah..."**  
He said knocking passed Roxy and skipped down the road  
"**we're over to see the wizard...no we're not...are too...are not...why not...hes dead...touche...ROXY LETS GO!"**  
He then went down an ally way but what to do? The king pin seemed like effort and he had lack of skill at the moment due to Shaw corrupting his mind and making him worst as he is now  
"**Roxy what we doing now? im bored and i dunno where King pin is and im not getting paid so im lazy"**  
And wade only really worked for money or revenge


	34. Chapter 34

Roxys View:

Roxy watched him push her but she knew how to handle him. he was just being Wade anyone esle would have got a warning. she smirked.  
"god..i love Dorothy's red shoes.. ever thought of getting me a little gift once in a while?"  
she said laughing and she walked beside him finally catching up to him.  
"oh i see i have to make all the plans?"  
she said rolling her eyes.  
"Hmmm, well maybe we could find someone to play with?"  
she smirked.  
"steal a bitter cash along the way"  
she said laughing.


	35. Chapter 35

Wades View:

"**HA!**  
He said as he laughed  
"**Buy you shoes? when was you eve my bitch?"**  
He asked her as he stared her way.  
"**oh i like cash...and i like fun... WHERE TO START!"**  
He said taking out his guns.  
"**can i kill someone too? please...ill make sure they suffer...please mommy "**  
Wade's eyes were right on Roxy as he waited her reply


	36. Chapter 36

Roxys View:

**she smiled and she looked at him.  
"well, come on i buy you cookies?"  
she said laughing, not that she expected the shoes but they were distracting her just for a moment.  
""cash killing.. hmm sounds like a blast.."  
she said winking and she looked at him.  
"as long as you never call me mommy gain"  
she said laughing and she flagged down a cab getting in.  
"come on lets go to the lower parta town im sure we can find some fun down there"  
she said with a smirk, and looked at the cabby then at wade suggesting he shot him and they drive themselfs.**


	37. Chapter 37

Wades View:

WAde followed, he was sometimes easliy tricked or suggested into things and it didnt take long to get her hint. He just smirked while his voices left his head, it seemed one Wade was all in control the other side of him gone.  
"**I feel like driving with my dick sucked how about we to it"**  
With one shoot he took out the cabbie and threw him out before taking a seat behind the wheel. This wade knew what he wanted and he wasnt joking.  
He shut the door and waited.  
"**Get to it Rox cause i aint leaving"**  
He smirked at her, thing about wade was he was like a rubix cube, you never knew what side you would get.


	38. Chapter 38

Roxys View:

**Roxy looked at him raising her eye brow.  
"i dont think you could take the pleasure"  
she said laughing thinking he was kidding and as he killed the cabbie Roxy got in the other side goign through the glove box she raised her eye brow.  
"how about you drive the fuck outa here or i use my love gun to shoot it off?"  
she said forcing a fake smile across her face.**


	39. Chapter 39

Wades View:

Wade looked at her as he took his own gun and brought it to his head and pulled back the trigger at the back.  
"**Shooting me sounds fun, but can you be tempted to kill an annoying insane man?"**  
He smirked at her as he looked into Roxys eyes, he loved the temptation


	40. Chapter 40

Roxys View:

Roxy rolled her eyes.

"okay go ahead then but wheres the fun in that youll be all dead"

she said smirking.

"plus id have to kick your cold dead body out and leave you on the side walk. so your choice Wade"

she said laughing watching his gun because she wondered if she would actually shoot himself.


	41. Chapter 41

Wades View:

"**Oh dont worry, ill die come back and kill you...well maybe not do that just torture ya a little~"**  
And soon after saying that he pushed his foot to the pedal and started to drive.  
"**Did i ever mention that i dont have license? "**  
He laughed as he still looked at WAde with his smirk


	42. Chapter 42

Roxys View:

**she couldnt help but laugh even if he was a pain in the ass. she smiled and she looked at him.  
"well i wouldnt expect any less from you."  
she said watching him start to drive sliding her gun in her holder as he started to drive.  
"please tell me you can at least drive in a straight line?"  
she said pulling her seat belt on.**


End file.
